


Drunk With Knowledge

by kz109



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, But underlying romance if you look carefully, Canon, Frottage, Honestly just smut lmao, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: He doesn't know if it's his alcohol induced brain causing it, but Minhyuk suddenly has the inexplicable urge to lean forward and kiss him...Where weird tensions between Minhyuk and Changkyun culminate on one drunken night(An excerpt from my dropped changhyuk fic)





	Drunk With Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is just smut lol (with tidbits of fluff) because it was supposed to be part of a larger story with romance in it.
> 
> But I've lost interest in writing that now, so I figured I'd at least share it otherwise it was never gonna see the light of day haha
> 
> Sorry for the roughness! But I hope you guys enjoy still :)

In a flash, Minhyuk's straddling Changkyun and tickling him in revenge. 

 

"Hyung!! Ahaha- hyung s-stop!" Changkyun shouts breathlessly in between peals of laughter. 

Minhyuk's relentless as his wriggling hands run up and down Changkyun's sides, enjoying the deep-baritone sound of the maknae's laughter. Changkyun's teary-eyed at this point from all his guffawing and he fights hard to wrangle Minhyuk's probing hands. But all the movement and resistance are starting to make Minhyuk's alcohol addled mind spin. 

"Hold on, hold on. Okay, stop...I'm gettin' dizzy" Minhyuk slurs slightly,  

"If you barf on me hyung, I swear to god-" Changkyun threatens, slapping the thighs straddling him as if to wake Minhyuk up from his drunken stupor. 

Minhyuk scoffs at that, "Im not gonna barf on you, stupid. Just- just stop moving, Im outta breath." 

There's a slight pause of silence before Changkyun suddenly starts snickering, "You were tickling me, yet  _you're_  the one outta breath??" 

Minhyuk doesn't really understand why but Changkyun continues to laugh like that like it's the funniest thing in the world. He assumes that the alcohol they've been drinking all night is the biggest cause of it. 

So Minhyuk waits like that, still dutifully straddling the younger's waist like he belongs there and watches the younger laugh, almost mesmerized. 

When Changkyun notices the silence from the other his laughter dies down slowly, but a lazy grin remains on his face as he gazes up at him. 

Minhyuk suddenly can't seem to breathe as he looks down and realizes just _how_ Changkyun looks...

The younger is laying there beneath him, glassy eyed from tears of laughter, peering up at him with that pretty smile of his and hair falling over his eyes. The large oversized jacket Minhyuk lent him that night covers up half of the younger's hands, making him look even smaller. A bit of his shirt has also ridden up from all the tickling, revealing the smooth expanse of his stomach and Changkyun just looks, so, so incredibly  _soft._   

He doesn't know if it's his alcohol induced brain causing it, but Minhyuk suddenly has the inexplicable urge to lean forward and kiss him. 

Changkyun suddenly seems to read the vibe and slowly his smile falters...yet he continues to lock eyes with an equally heavy gaze. 

_I should probably get off now_ Minhyuk thinks, yet his thighs pin him there feeling like lead. 

_I shouldn't be doing this_  yet he's already leaning down slowly, hands on either side of Changkyun's head pressing into the soft mattress. 

Minhyuk pauses in his movement, inches above Changkyun's face and whispers "Changkyun-ah..." as if one last warning- for Changkyun to say no, to push him away,  _anything_ to indicate he doesn't actually want this...

But Changkyun just looks up at him and in a hoarse whisper says "hyung..." And closes his eyes in anticipation. 

 

 

And that's all Minhyuk needs before he's closing the gap between them and presses their lips together.

He feels more than hears Changkyun's sharp inhale through his nose as Minhyuk stays like that, with their lips pressed against one another unsure of where to go from here. 

And he almost pulls away, taking Changkyun's stillness as a sign of regret and he feels his stomach fall at the thought. But suddenly he feels the younger beneath him move his lips against him, trying to take more of him in.

Minhyuk kisses back almost embarrassingly desperate, feeling Changkyun's fingers finding purchase on the back of his nape.  And it quickly becomes heated in a mess of fevered open mouth kisses. 

Changkyun's lips are so soft and pliant against his and Minhyuk is scared by just how much of this he wants, no-  _needs._  

Minhyuk licks at Changkyun's upper lip asking for entrance, and the deep-toned mewl Changkyun let's out has heat stirring low in Minhyuk's gut. _  
_

Their tongues find each other in a tangle of hot and wet clashing, their mouths moving even more feverently against each other. 

Minhyuk pulls away and revels in the sweet little whine Changkyun makes before he's peppering kisses from Changkyun's lips to his cheeks and finally down to the base of Changkyun's neck. 

He starts sucking open mouth kisses along the column, licking a stripe from the base of his neck all the way up to the junction where Changkyun's ear and neck meet, nipping and sucking on the flesh there as he's spurred on by the sweet sounds of Changkyun's breathless moans and the hardness stirring in his own pants. 

He feels arms wrap around his neck, pressing him incredibly close to the boy's neck and he bites and sucks a little harder in response.  

Changkyun whines at him a little, "Hyung...marks" he warns.  

But doesn't make any move to push Minhyuk away, instead pulls him all the more tightly against him. 

Minhyuk goes back up and finds Changkyun's lips again, this time with Changkyun desperately licking up into his mouth and leading their kiss. He feels like he's being swallowed up with the way Changkyun is kissing him so desperately like Minhyuk might disappear altogether if he stopped.  

Minhyuk's heart races even faster when he feels the younger grind up against him, groaning as both of their clothed erections meet in hot, tantalizing friction. 

His hands slip under the loose fabric of Changkyun's shirt, running his hands along the smooth skin underneath him and he basks in the way Changkyun's body twitches in response. 

His thumb finds a pert nipple and rolls circles against it, cock aching at this point with the way Changkyun's body twitches at the sensation.  

And he pulls away to look down at the image before him- Changkyun staring up at him, biting onto his now swollen lips to suppress his moans. But his body is far more honest Minhyuk notes, as it jumps at every swipe he thumbs against his nipples. 

Minhyuk feels dangerously drunk at this point with the knowledge of how sensitive Changkyun's body is to his touch, almost feeling unworthy of it. But he also feels an edge of possessiveness in how much he now wants to keep this all to himself, to claim it and no one other.  

 

Changkyun, so conscious of the noises he's making pulls Minhyuk back down again to continue their heated kissing desperately.  

Minhyuk has to break away for air, panting into the skin of Changkyun's neck with every thrust of their clothed erections grinding together. 

His right hand hurriedly slips into the band of Changkyun's sweats and underwear, impatient as he grasps at the younger's aching length.  

Changkyun gasps when Minhyuk's hand strokes his length, a moan slipping out when Minhyuk runs his thumb against the head. Minhyuk can feel his own hardness leaking in his underwear as he pulls away to watch, eyes dark and heavy at the image before him, loving the way Changkyun body convulses every time he runs his thumb against the head. 

Changkyun's outright moaning at this point, despite his previous efforts to keep quiet, as if the one moan that slipped was like breaking the dam open. Minhyuk finds the sounds of that deep baritone voice addicting, mind reeling at the idea of Changkyun coming undone by his own hand.  

He smirks when Changkyun, feeling embarrassed, covers his face with his hands yet is unable to control the muffled sounds of his moaning.

Minhyuk removes both hands and leans down to gaze at him heatedly, "Don’t, I wanna hear you." 

His eyes widen in surprise when he suddenly feels Changkyun's cock twitch in his hand at those words and Changkyun goes even redder, groaning as he covers his face in embarrassment. Minhyuk's heart clenches at the sight and chuckles at how cute Changkyun is, struggling slightly to remove the hands covering the boy's face before he begins kissing him as a resolve. 

It's only so much that he can take with the way Changkyun is moaning into his mouth while he pumps the younger's cock before he has to hurriedly let go and pull down his own sweats and free his straining length.  

And he knows its completely dirty and gross of him, but he's just so, so  _desperate_  and  _aching,_ that he doesn't care anymore and starts spitting saliva generously into his hand. He lines their two cocks against one another and with his spit-slicken hand starts thrusting. 

He groans unabashedly and so does Changkyun from the pleasure of the friction. He leans down again as his lips and tongue find Changkyun's, hungrily swallowing up the boy's moans. 

Minhyuk begins to thrust faster, embarrassingly finding himself near climax despite having just started. But Changkyun doesn't seem to mind with how tightly he clings onto his neck and buries his face against his shoulder, moans muffled. 

"Minhyuk hyung, I-Im so close..." Changkyun whines. 

"Me too" Minhyuk grunts against the other's neck, kissing and sucking there to distract himself a little.

 

The grinding against one another quickens, both panting with each frenzied thrust as they reach close to their climax. 

Minhyuk's thumb rubs against the head of Changkyun's cock and that's all it takes for the boy beneath him to come with a yelp, body convulsing as ropes of semen spurt out. Minhyuk only has to stroke his own cock with a few fast pulls before he's swiftly coming onto Changkyun's stomach. 

They're panting still from the aftermath, breathlessly looking at one another. And Minhyuk supposes this is the part where the alcohol-induced buzz fizzes away and realization sets in before they start regretting what's happened-

But Changkyun just smiles up at him, soft and beautiful and Minhyuk feels an inexplicable lurch his in the stomach at the sight. He smiles back at him too and leans down to kiss Changkyun softly, ignoring the way his heart swells in his chest when Changkyun kisses back just as sweetly.

Minhyuk gets up to go to the bathroom to find a cloth to wipe him and Changkyun off, but by the time he gets back Changkyun's already fallen fast asleep, looking so innocent and peaceful despite his dishevelled appearance and the splatters of come drying on his stomach. 

He cleans the both of them up anyway, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. (Though he knows it'd be pretty much impossible considering how deep you fall asleep after too much alcohol). But Minhyuk still cleans him up tenderly, straightens his clothes out and tucks the younger in. He collapses on the bed next to him, contemplating whether to hold Changkyun or not but does so anyway because he finds himself unable to resist, especially with Changkyun looking so soft and cute.  

He wraps an arm tightly across the boy's waist and snuggles closer. He stares for a long time at the sleeping figure, tepid waves of anxiety starting to wash upon him as he wonders how Changkyun will react tomorrow or what this means for the both of them in the future. He doesn't think he can handle another round of Changkyun avoiding him again.

But in the midst of his flurrying thoughts and worries, his sated tiredness overpowers him and quickly he falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what the original plot of the fic was supposed to be that minhyuk being the touchy affectionate person he is, tries to kiss changkyun on the cheek but accidentally ends up kissing changkyun on the lips when changkyun turns around at the wrong time. Things become tense and awkward between them after that as their attraction to each other suddenly grows and then this part happens lol. So then starts an ambigious fwb relationship and some angst before their bandmates get fed up with their stupidity and help them offcially get together lol
> 
> I looove changhyuk to death so I hope to actually write proper stories for them in the future! But its just that Im trash and procrastinate too much lol
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this though, let me know your thoughts :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading~♥


End file.
